Holidays
by Moodlle
Summary: Strolling down the Australian coast away from the world meeting craziness, Gilbert took his loves hand causing the other to slightly blush. "You know what this place reminds me of?" He asked. "What?" His love replied. "When we first met." (PruCan, FrUK, F.A.C.E.)


**So there's obviously yaoi in this xD The parings will be Prussia x Canada and France x Britain. There's F.A.C.E. family in this as well and human names used because I read an author's note in a story saying that they believe they would use their human names when they're not in a world meeting and stuff like that and I happened to agree with it c:**

* * *

><p><em>Strolling down the Australian coast away from the world meeting craziness, Gilbert took his loves hand causing the other to slightly blush.<em>

_"You know what this place reminds me of?" He asked._

_"What?" His love replied._

_"When we first met."_

* * *

><p>Sighing, Matthew unzipped his suitcase and began placing his various clothing items into his temporary cupboard. He didn't mind travelling, it was just his... strange family that bothered him. They forget he existed for the year then his twin brother suddenly shows up at his house at four in the morning telling him to pack his bags because they're going to Germany for a holiday.<p>

"Matty! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Alfred yelled from the other side of the door.

It was then that Matthew wished he wasn't always so polite. He'd love to yell at his brother to go away and leave him alone to at least finish unpacking. Instead he said, "I'll be out in a minute!" and quickly finished unpacking. As nations, Matthew and his family had been to Germany plenty of times for world meetings and the likes, so he wasn't really sure why his family suddenly decided they wanted to act like tourists and explore Germany.

"About time." Alfred commented once Matthew had exited his bedroom - almost walking straight into the American nation when he'd initially left his room. Rolling his eyes, Matthew sidestepped his brother and headed to the kitchen. At least Arthur had booked a nice room. "Dude, you and I both know that if I'd had asked you to come when we planned it, you'd have said no. You're here now so stop moping around, besides, I thought you wanted to be noticed more." He said as he followed his brother around.

Turning to face his brother, the Canadian nation sighed in defeat. Alfred always seemed to know exactly what was on his mind the same way he always seemed to know what Alfred was thinking. It was a weird thing they shared.

"Good, now let's go!" The American nation said, pulling Matthew out of the room and into the elevator. They were running late so Francis and Arthur would already be waiting for them, more than likely fighting over something stupid.

* * *

><p>Once they'd arrived at the meeting place, they could tell straight away that Francis and Arthur were already there.<p>

"Frog! Get off of me!" The North American brothers heard their 'father' yell from across the room. Exchanging worried looks, the brothers hurried across the room to see that Francis was merely sitting on Arthur.

"But mon cher, there is no where else to sit!" Francis retorted dramatically, causing the British nation to scowl at him - knowing there were plenty more seats around, however before he had time to argue Francis had jumped off of his lap to greet their 'children'. "You're finally here!" He exclaimed, hugging the both of them and having apparently forgotten about annoying Arthur.

Another ten minutes of pointless bickering later and they'd joined the humans waiting for the tour bus. Francis and Arthur were still pointlessly bickering, Alfred was sitting on the floor playing on his PSP and Matthew waited patiently, hoping the bus wouldn't take too much longer to arrive.

Matthew's patience was rewarded as the bus rolled around the corner after barely five minutes of waiting. Nudging Alfred to get up with his shoe, the Canadian waited his turn to get onto the bus. There was no point pushing and shoving, they were all going to end up on the same bus anyway no matter the order they got on.

* * *

><p>After what Alfred would describe as an hour of 'boring ass lectures about things that are wrong anyway', the odd family made their way to the café around the corner from the hotel. It took barely any time at all before they forgot that one member of said family happened to be missing as Francis unsuccessfully flirted with the waiter who was trying to take their order.<p>

Matthew looked around, slightly confused. He was sure that he wasn't late getting back to the meeting place. Looking at his watch, he saw that he still should have had plenty of time until he should have even been thinking of heading back to the meeting post. So where was everyone?

After around another ten minutes later, Matthew had had enough. Someone had to be playing a trick on him, there was no other way for no one else to be back at the supposed meeting spot. Frowning and pulling his phone out, he prepared to give Alfred an earful when he noticed the time.

"Wait...what?" He mumbled to himself, that couldn't be right. He pulled his sleeve back slightly to reveal his watch, eyes widening as he realised neither of the hands had moved the entire time he'd been waiting. "Of course...Of course it's _my_ watch that has to stop working!" Matthew half shouted to himself, looking around now to see exactly where he was.

* * *

><p>No matter how many times he'd been to Germany for the world meetings since he became independent, the Canadian nation had never really been able to make his own way through the country - mostly because he had never needed to. Once the meetings were over, he'd usually slip out unnoticed and returned home unless there was other business that he needed to stay for.<p>

Eventually making his way to a some-what familiar beach, Matthew sat down for a moment having no idea how long he'd been walking for. His phone had died long ago while trying to call Alfred, Arthur and Francis - none of them had bothered to pick up their phones though.

Sighing as he watched the waves, Matthew wondered how long it would take one of his family members to realise that he was missing. He barely spoke any German so he'd really rather not be left in the country if the others didn't realise he wasn't with them by the time they boarded the plane.

"Hey, are you okay?" A loud, German accented voice said from next to Matthew, causing him to jump slightly. He whipped his head around to where the voice came from and saw a rather pale, slightly sunburnt man looking down at him from where he was standing. Upon closer inspection, Matthew noticed that the other also had almost white hair and red eyes.

_'Probably albino...' _He thought to himself when he realised he still hadn't answered the man's question. "Yeah, I guess." The nation said, attempting to sound more confident than he really was, however his voice only came out in it's usual whisper.

"You sure?" The man asked, sitting himself down next to Matthew and smiling over at him. Matthew simply stared at him, slightly shocked. "Hello..?" The stranger asked, waving his hand in front of Matthew's face.

"Sorry, yeah I'm alright... Just a little lost." He eventually replied, still looking at the stranger in confusion.

"Hmm thought so, you don't look like you're from around here." The stranger said, still smiling slightly at Matthew. "What's your name anyway?"

Finally dropping his gaze from the stranger, he slipped off his glasses and started cleaning the lenses with his sleeves as an excuse to look away before finally answering, "I'm Can- I mean, I'm Matthew, I'm from Canada."

"Matthew huh? Well I go by the awesome name of Gilbert!" The albino responded, Matthew could still feel Gilbert looking at him as he continued cleaning the lenses with slightly more force than necessary. "Well...I should probably get going..." Gilbert said suddenly before giving Matthew a quick kiss on the cheek and standing fully. "You're cute, we should hang out again sometime!" He finished before running off.

Matthew sat staring at where the odd man had run off to, his face slightly flushed. He was slightly confused by the sudden departure, however his unspoken question was quickly answered when he heard angry German shouting with Gilbert's name mixed in between the unfamiliar words.

"Finally found you!" Matthew heard an all too familiar voice shout before he was yanked up from behind, dropping whatever had been in his hands. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Why didn't you tell us you were going to the beach?" Alfred asked accusingly while dragging his brother back to where Francis and Arthur were waiting. Matthew decided it would be better to not respond and let Alfred get his 'big brother' lecture out of the way, besides, he still hadn't fully processed what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>*smashes head against the closest wall* why did I decide to write in third person?! I suck at it! But woo hoo! That's the least amount of dialogue I've ever put in a story with more than one character in it :'D<strong>


End file.
